


The Devil's Candy

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500-year-old Vampire!Lightning stumbles across puppy-new Werewolf!Fang and finds her intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Candy

Fang twitched, pulling her drink closer in futile attempt to blanket the woman's emanating pheromones with the burning scent of liquor, which dimly muted her powerful aroma, but did little to curb Fang's present stimulation. Burying her eyes from the exotic beauty, Fang lifted her glass and took the whiskey deftly, reveling in the momentary overpowering of her keener sexual senses.

Where once she would've grabbed the woman outright and seduced her to the point of head-thrashing screams, Fang now resisted. The only viable companion in this weak-swamped cesspool, Fang waited, too overwhelmed at present moment with the woman's lingering musk that permeated the club like an overhanging shadow. Though only good in large quantities, the alcohol helped mute her hypersensitivity, which she'd direly need before engaging the woman sexually. Fang had yet to learn full control over the crushing stimuli of her surroundings, where lust made her exceptionally weak.

Dragging over her fifth shot from the row, Fang downed that one too, refreshed by the dim buzz that fluttered the back of her brain. Good. One more and her neurons would be acceptably dulled to only slightly-advanced levels.

"You're watching me," the unexpected hiss whispered from her left.

Though Fang's carnal nature flared with her sudden proximity, a language that spoke directly to her lust centers as her nose twitched once, thrust into overdrive, she fought for the calm sense of control she'd been working on since her turning. This was her test of control, after all. Reaching a steady hand out for the sixth shot, she replied evenly with an impressive display of resistance. "What of it?" Fang tossed back the little cup, settling with the comforting lull of her sensitive perceptions fading further.

"You reek of lust."

Fang looked at her. Had she retained a clearer mind into the evening, she might've found such a declaration remarkable, considering how correct the woman was in her estimation, but as she was, the comment seemed completely natural. Icy eyes measured her, weighing unvoiced calculations easily read from her eyes, a startling azure contrast to the creamy paleness that almost felt unnatural. More erotic yet, silky pink, the light color of tasteful champagne, the woman's hair reflected that which Fang had never seen— nor lusted for so much. Smooth enough to gleam in the faint light of the club, the mere sight begged to be stroked, grabbed and knotted under Fang's strong fingers. Topped off in the most alluring, tightest leather that crossed over her breasts, ending just over stomach, Fang could see the shiny silver stud that glistened from her abdomen.

Fang's prolonged stare spoke enough for the woman's lips to twitch, the barest hints of sadism merely touching those eyes.

"Your name, pet." The woman demanded, lifting Fang's eyes once more.

A submission Fang allowingly let. "Fang." She would have this woman tonight. And she wouldn't lose control.

"Fang," Those meticulous eyes pierced her, alight in their pleasured track. "That's cute."

Fang rumbled lowly, chest vibrating with the noise.

The woman's amusement only grew, coloring into her voice. "I'll start with a drink, Fang. Then, you may sate me."

Fang flagged the bartender immediately.

**XXX**

Fang wasn't sure how it'd happened. One moment, she'd been luring her victim in the bar, the next, she'd been grabbed, shoved to a dirty alley wall and swathed in all-encompassing lust. She really should've been more worried about how she'd gotten to the alley or why the distorted world wouldn't stop spinning, but Fang was having a hard time focusing with the woman's hands on her body, mouth mashed to hers in furious frenzy that had their bodies pressed like glue. She hadn't thought of Vanille once yet. Fang couldn't get enough.

"Mmm," the woman murmured, surprisingly strong hand tangled near her scalp, the other squeezing her shoulder like a deep tissue massage. Her body shifted to Fang's, standing in such a way that Fang's hardened peaks mashed to her breasts. "You're perfect," she whispered, hushed through Fang's lips. "So _wet_."

Fang quivered, quite so. Dizzy, confounded, unable to think, the heat in her body spread like a plague. She could only feel— only wanted to feel, continuing the addictive touch of this sirenous beauty.

Unusually short of breath, for the woman displayed no similar problem, Fang gasped, stiffening with an unexpected groan at the sudden pierce of nails to her back. "W- Wah… " Fang's eyes blurred as the tireless woman shushed her with the ungodly talents of her mouth. Fang struggled to breathe, but barely cared, unable to comprehend even the thought to push her back— unable to comprehend any cohesive thought. Everything felt so blurred… from the sticky heat at her core to the every inch of warmth in her body, she couldn't find a nerve in her capable of higher thought. If she died in that moment, Fang could not breathe a care in this bliss, when such a body felt so good…

"Unll," Fang groaned, feeling a harsh knee scrape her sex through panties wet enough to be petals. She could barely comprehend where the limb came from. It struck again then, mashing into her with such surprising speed and strength, Fang's knees went weak. With the third crush to her core, Fang's legs went too, giving out to slide down to that strong, muscular thigh, which sported her there before the strange goddess' body pressed to hers, pinning her to the spot on the wall.

"Good girl," that silk-laden whisper hissed. Something sharp barely touched the very edge of Fang's cheek. "Scream for me." Lightning's tongue trailed down Fang's cheek to jawbone, barely lingering before she reached the neck

Fang unthinkingly opened her mouth to obey, but an audible, breathy inhale caught her instead as, with the shoving press of their bodies mashed as one, something sharp and painful pricked her neck and sunk in deep. Her dizziness multiplied with the first suckle of tender flesh.

A vehement hiss hit the air then as, seconds after, the woman's pressing weight disappeared from her entirely, leaving Fang on two unstable legs, sinking down the wall as a disgusted series of spitting barely breached her hazy consciousness.

"What the— " the woman spat out the lingering taste, angry eyes turning on Fang. "You're a werewolf!"

"Yeah…" Fang agreed dazedly, not quite sure what she was saying just yet.

"An immature wolf!" she raged, wiping the blood from her lips.

It took Fang almost a minute, but that vaguely registered as an insult. "Heyy… "

"Fuck," she cursed, speaking too many words to follow with an accompanying look Fang's eyes couldn't read. "Disgusting." Regaining herself to cross back over, she knelt on top of Fang's legs, grabbing Fang by the lovely chin. Fang looked up to her faithfully, innocent-eyed in her dedicated adoration of her. "It's a damn shame," the woman scowled, "You were lovely enough to turn." Her victim's eyes almost rounded, as if she could focus or understand in her drug-induced state. "Fucking wolves."

Beyond buzzed, it hurt Fang to even try to concentrate, but on some deep, inner, base level, something felt wrong. The pleasure had stopped and her woman's alluring tone had changed. There was the weight of a person on her lap, but it wasn't in the same blissful, sexually gratifying manner as before. As much as it agonized her, Fang struggled to focus— to at least figure why the pleasure had stopped.

Under that duress, the barest hint of a familiar, metallic twang aggravated her nostrils. Someone's blood. That usually made her hungry. But, too familiar… her blood?

"Oh well," her woman sighed, aggravated tone registering more to Fang than the actual words. Then something resigned. "You were fun while you lasted." Two unnaturally strong hands grabbed on either side of her neck.

The sight of blood on sharpened teeth.

Warning bells went off like crazy in Fang's hazy head.

As fingers tightened around Fang's throat, instinctive reflex took Fang in her stupor. Lashing out clumsily, Fang shoved the woman from her forcefully, ripping the grip from her in self-preservation that damn hurt! Fang gurgled, hand lifting to her throat in pain as she blindly struggled to stand using the wall behind her.

Even in her drugged, inebriated state, the push proved strong enough to slide her attacker back to the opposite alley wall, which she struck harshly. Cursing, the woman was up faster than Fang could function, even if she wasn't baked. Fang hissed as a deep scratch from unnatural fingernails cut into her arm, followed by a ramming slice of agony that cut to her stomach. The blurred picture of a beautiful, fanged face filled her eyes. "Vampire," Fang snarled, the realization hitting her like a brick.

"You're a quick one." Fang gagged as another set of hardened nails rammed into her stomach, choking her for lack of breath.

"You're not my hunt." The woman laughed. Fang grabbed her by the shoulders and headbashed her, which proved horribly disorienting for an already-swimming head. The vampire hissed too though, hand flying to her head as she stepped back from Fang, cold eyes mingling between rage and pain. Addled as she was, Fang took her advantage and charged, mauling the woman to the ground sloppily. She struggled to pin her, fumbling at every corner.

"Oh, you are precious." The vampire chuckled, amused by her injury-blundered efforts. "Here, puppy, like this." Lifting a free hand to guide Fang's to her shoulder, the other to her arm, the vampire settled back to the ground, openly allowing Fang to shift her grip and pin her. "Oh me, oh help, the big bad wolf has trapped me!" Fang's mind barely had time to register the time to panic as the underworld beast openly mocked her, then stopped to smile, eyes meeting Fang's glossy ones. "You forgot something, Pup."

For the life of her, Fang couldn't figure what. Then that cursed knee rammed up to her crotch again, unpleasantly hard. Fang collapsed in an instant. She could feel the vile creature's humor rumbling, airless hiss so close to her ear. "Am I making you hot, love?" Unable to even move to defend herself for the pain ricocheting through her, Fang groaned as she was pushed up and off, falling limply to the side. She struggled to stand, but an agonized kick to the stomach quickly stopped the effort. "Alright, Darling," A heeled boot to the side rolled Fang to her back. Fang had the momentary, mortified notion of succumbing in physical battle to a woman in heels.

The undead woman crouched, knee centering her chest, making the already-difficult task of breathing even more painful. "Let's see you," the woman touched her face, cold hands ghostly. Fang cringed and tried to turn away, but the grip on her chin remained absolute. The woman turned her face. Left first, then right. Her fingers ghosted over Fang's skin, rubbing it. "It's the cheekbones," the woman decided, fingers skimming to her glaze her mouth. "And such nice lips."

Fang spit into her hand.

The woman smiled, crystalline eyes gleaming as twin fangs extended to jut over her bottom lip. "Such spirit." She wiped her hand on the front of Fang's shirt, perched there. "I like you, Fang."

"You won't," Fang huffed— almost wheezed in her poor state. Vanille would be disappointed in her if she ended right here.

Her victor seemed delighted. "You'd continue this dance?" she chuckled, pressuring a hand at Fang's stomach for emphasis. "You're in no condition for a fight." Fang gasped and wished she hadn't. She'd wish death before further giving satisfaction. She'd wished for death many times. "Not now," the woman allowed, releasing up the increased pressure to let her drag in a ragged inhale. "But I am intrigued… " those blue eyes sparkled, almost childish in their delight. It was terrifying. "You could be my pet." Her gaze reigned in on Fang. "My bitch, you understand."

"Fuck you," Fang spat.

"Yes, I like that," she decided, ignoring Fang's vehement hatred, "I'll tame you." She ran her hand over Fang's forehead, brushing back her hair. "And bring you home to Serah."

Fang snapped at her in attempt to bite. The woman pulled back her hand quicker than she could follow and smacked her across the cheek. "Bad Fang. Behave." She clucked, pulling her hand fully away, then stood. "You've had a long night. It's time to crawl on back to whatever cave you inhabit and lick your wounds." Fang grabbed for her ankle, but faster than the eye could follow, the woman's foot instead was on her wrist, pressured enough to hurt. "Don't make me break your wrist too."

Vanille would be upset... Fang winced and went quiet. When she showed no signs of further response beyond a low, rumbling growl, the vampire smiled, pure cruelty.

"Be seeing you, Fang." Fast as a flash, Fang felt a cold press to her cheek, then— nothing. The vampire simply disappeared.

**XXX**

"Mmm," Serah hummed, body buzzing with euphoric rush. Suckling the tender skin where the blood flowed freely, she drank hungrily, carnal lust blossoming in her chest that shook her down to her toes. Serah slowed her greedy suckling, in the best of moods to drag this out. Her captive, a foolish high school senior she'd whipped at her every whim, moaned delightfully, long and low. Hands tied together with a knot looped deftly from a small hook in the ceiling, the boy hung shirtless and stained, blood dripping from shoulder and back where Serah's nails and teeth punctured the malleable flesh. His initial pleasure long gone with weakness, only delirium remained to cloud those glossy eyes.

"Seh— rah," he struggled to speak, "I- is it g—ood for you?"

Serah smiled, lapping the twin sets of puncture wounds on the boy's muscular shoulder. "It iss, baby," Serah hissed through elongated teeth, moving to progress up that healthy neck, "You're doing so well." Tempted to bite, Serah dragged her teeth against that sensitive flesh instead, welting the tender skin in mirrored streaks. When she reached his lips, she dawdled, playfully flicking him with her tongue. He moaned again, probably fucking her in his mind. It never ceased to amuse. Mere minutes from death, he experienced the best moments of his life.

Serah loved it.

"I hope you intend to clean that up."

Serah paused, lingering just enough to release the boy's lip from between her pointed fangs.

Behind her, Lightning slipped out of knee-high boots with ease, pale, bare feet glossing the smooth floor. Fluid, undetached, Lightning crossed the room to her, distracted by a cell phone. Unfaltering, she paused just before Serah to extend a hand to her sister's back and broke from the electronic to press a kiss to her cold cheek. "Evening. You have fun at your party?"

"I did," Serah's eyes gleamed. She looked back to her man. "He's a gem. AB positive— very tasty." Lightning's eyes flicked his way, flashing over his face to where Serah had bitten. She looked back to her sister, who frowned at her, puzzling. "You're hungry?"

Lightning pursed her lips. "The woman I found turned out to be a wolf. A new one."

Serah made a face. "Ew. Wolf-blood. You were sucking face with her, weren't you?"

"She hadn't developed the signs or scent yet."

"Gross, Claire," Serah shuddered, repulsed. "You kill her?"

"Not yet." Lightning's lips twitched, "She has potential."

"Found a new toy?" Serah chuckled, "Tell me about her if she lasts to your third time." Lightning's amusement gleamed through. Serah nodded to her boy, "You can finish him off if you want. My treat."

"You sure?" Lightning quirked a brow. Serah usually liked to finish, especially when she'd taken the time to get so wound up.

"Yeah, go ahead," Serah nodded, "You're hungry. I'll call Hope over to clean this up."

"Appreciate it," Lightning offered her a rare smile, something Serah was only treated to. "Thanks, love."

Serah stroked her arm. "I'm glad you're back safe. It sounds like the new haunt's unstable?"

"Get changed," Lightning directed, nodding to Serah's bloodstained party wear, "We'll talk about it when I come up."

"Okay," Fang's retracting, Serah wound a returning arm around Lightning's side. Standing on her tippy toes, she gave her a little peck and smiled when she pulled back to see Lightning's eyes had gone crystalline. "I'll see you upstairs." Serah bid, turning on heel to go.

Lightning watched her disappear, then turned back to the boy and devoured him.

By the time she'd reached their room, Serah was already changed. Small little shorts and a ruffled bedshirt made her companion predator contrasted her dark nature, making Serah appear cute and innocent, snuggled warm into covers on a full king-size bed. Lightning changed and crossed over, where Serah scooted to let her in, then lay back in the crook of Lightning's arm, head resting on her shoulder. Serah idly flipped the channels. "How was it?"

"I didn't spot other wolves," Lightning paused, then allowed. "But I didn't spot her either. Might be a puppy nest."

Stopping on a rerun Buffy episode, Serah dropped the remote slid her arm across Lightning's stomach, curling into her from her side. "Does this mean I'll miss you tomorrow night as well?"

Lightning had planned on returning. After the inconclusive first visit, she still had to check the new territory. If it was a breeding ground for the wolves, even newbies, she wouldn't risk hunting there. Fang might've been coincidence, but Lightning wouldn't let it go unchecked. "I'd like to trace Fang. She rerouted around the park till dawn, but I had enough time to catch her scent."

Serah smiled, face buried in her side. "I'll bet you did."

Lightning stroked her hair fondly. "She might lead me to a nest. I cut her arm deep enough; the blood should be easy to follow."

"Is she pretty?" Serah's fingers smoothed over her side under her shirt, her skin flawless to Serah's grazing touch.

"Gorgeous," Lightning confirmed, stroking a hand down Serah's arm.

"Prettier than me?"

"Much more endowed."

"Hey!" Serah hit her stomach harshly, causing Lightning to chuckle and grab the arm. "That's not my fault!"

"I know, I know," Lightning lamented, "If only we'd had another year for your bust workouts…"

Serah pouted, growling. "You like my breasts."

"I do." Lightning confirmed, smile glowing from her eyes, "Small as they may be, they're good breasts."

"For a guy."

" _Hmph._ " Serah buried her face in Lightning's side again. "Bitch."

"I love you."

Serah peeked from the safe confines, finding an earnest smile on adoring features, one Lightning only reserved for her. "More than random, well-endowed beautifully-breasted women?"

"Now you're being silly," Lightning chided.

Serah grumbled good-naturedly. "You're lucky I love you too, you know."

"I know." Lightning kissed the top of her head, arm curling around her under the blankets.

"Breaking dawn, Claire," Serah yawned, all forgiven when it came to her protector and companion of a long five centuries.

"Sleep well, Serah." Lightning closed her eyes.

**XXX**

Fang ached, sore beyond measure as she groaned into wakefulness. She shifted, causing the earlier-frozen bag of peas to slide off her bloody arm. It practically _boomed_ upon hitting the floor. Fang whimpered, temples pulsating in rhythmic throb that might as well have been a tank's drone. She didn't dare open her eyes. Curling on the sofa she'd collapsed into that morning, Fang cradled her tender skull.

"Van," Fang mumbled, barely coherent through the pillow. "Ineedabottle," Fang whimpered, "Asprin. Beer. Something."

No one answered her. Of course they didn't. Vanille was dead, and not the kind that came back. A new wellspring of pain blossomed in Fang's chest at the cruel reminder. Vanille usually took care of her. She missed her so much…

"Aghh," Ignoring her injuries, which simultaneously screamed with Fang's stand, Fang stumbled and almost fell, weak with compounded fatigue as she barely made it six steps to the kitchen. Nearly collapsing on the counter, heavy body agonized, Fang opened the cupboard and reached for her pills, knocking several bottles clumsily, which crashed straight to her brain, their little falls like thunder. Fang moaned and grabbed the first bottle she could. Vicodin. Barely comprehending the label, Fang ripped off the top entirely and downed back the meds like a shot, swallowing six or seven whole with one gulp.

Relaxing to the counter, spilled pills clattering like bullets, Fang exhaled fitfully, waiting for the drugs to take effect.

_"You should be eating,"_ Vanille reprimanded, voice all in her head, _"Never take pills without food, or they'll eat away your stomach."_

Fang lurched, desperate to silence her for the anguish stirring beneath her breast. She grabbed for the refrigerator door, using that to keep her up. Using that, Fang pulled back the door deftly, eyes tearing over the food. Heart, mashed deltoids, placenta… she breathed, exhausted sweat brimming her brow. Parts Vanille had boxed.

Grabbing the deltoids at random, Fang ripped off the lid and gobbled the tendons down. The savory treat held no joy for Fang, who's sensitive nostrils suddenly flared, overwhelmed with the rank scent of crusted blood and dried sweat, so potent as to burn. Fighting to war off her unnatural abilities flare, Fang pushed off, faltering, fighting her way to the bath forty steps away, which she tripped into bruisingly.

Groaning, Fang righted herself and kicked on the knob, where a thunderous downpour of water steamed out from the spigot. Fang settled into the tub as best she could, idly tearing her tank off and shedding of her bra and panties. Water gushed out, hot enough to burn. Fang closed her eyes to drift.

It was hazy, but she remembered the girl of last night in vague detail who'd put her into this state. Fang wondered what she'd been drugged with that'd made her so woozy. Was it even a drug? She'd had quite a few drinks, but even coupled with the beating, it wasn't enough for this hangover. The bite then? Fang didn't remember it lasting long.

Whatever she'd done, it'd left Fang pulsing. A giant bruise that'd crippled, swelling into the night. The vampire would've been kinder to kill her and in Fang's mind, she wished she had.

Vanille would hate her thinking that.

Fang steeled her jaw. She should've grabbed a bottle before collapsing to the tub. Her chest still hurt.

Vanille. She'd hate Fang's current state, but Fang didn't know what to do. Everything felt so meaningless without her; Fang couldn't imagine a state of bliss outside the bottle. Even then, it was only temporary forgetful peace. What was she to do?

With the pack responsible already dead, there seemed little incentive to live but for Vanille's silenced wish that she should. So Fang resolved to fight, killing all fellow bastards of the clans and hope for death, but not willfully give up. Vanille wouldn't like that.

But right now, she just wanted to null the pain.

Relaxing back to let the drugs take effect, Fang numbed with the drowning hum of rushing water. Just maybe, she wouldn't wake up next time.


End file.
